


[podfic] Curiosity killed the cat

by Annapods



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 5 times the Ghostbusters were being haunted and 1 time they actually notice.Written bySchreibblockade.





	[podfic] Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curiosity killed the cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589427) by [Schreibblockade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/pseuds/Schreibblockade). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/cktc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lakwnydttk8uieb/%5BGhostbusters%5D%20Curiosity%20killed%20the%20cat.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lakwnydttk8uieb/%5BGhostbusters%5D%20Curiosity%20killed%20the%20cat.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for Idellaphod's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Schreibblockade for giving me permission to podfic their work!


End file.
